Dance
by lexisss
Summary: It's almost time, you have to go. Last thoughts, last feelings, unspoken words... They're way harder to say.


Characters(c) Kishimoto

* * *

**Dance**

I have no idea how we ended up together. I don't know how is this even possible? I don't know why, but it's so stupid…this whole thing...  
And to think it over for the second time; _do I really want this_?

But… When you walked to me… You said, let's dance. And I said, **hell no**. You hit me gently then dragged me over the stage. The middle of that floor…Woman.

You decided to discredit me in front of everyone, at least in front of the peoples who were interested after our previous little fight. When we reached the middle you held my hand.

"Are you waiting for something?" I wanted to ask, but I couldn't because I realised you didn't look into my eyes.

Then I noticed you were closer then before, and you gently bit your bottom lip… Oh those lips… Then I suddenly woke up from my daydreaming and called for your name. And you just hit me again…

_"Whatever I've done, I swear I didn't do it on purpose! I'm starting to get tired of your beatings…"_ I said dryly. It was really starting to get on my nerv.

Then the previous song ended on a sudden, and you finally looked up to me. I waited for your next hit after my last remark, but you stayed quiet and when the next song started you smiled. The most beautiful smile I've ever seen… What I always loved… Then we moved a little aside, you placed my hands to your waist. I just watched what you were doing, and I wanted to say something, but your hands were already around my neck.

The song started quietly and we started to move. It wasn't like I was moving my legs, it didn't bother me, though. We just looked away from each other as we moved in the crowd. We knew if we see our eyes, there will be another wave of feelings… The blank in my head. I didn't want to feel it.

And that was the moment when questions started to flood my mind. Questions which were unanswered to me. Not that I can find those answers, but… the truth is, I couldn't explain anything that was about women.

You looked up to me… You were like the brightest sunshine in my life. You gave me power.

Those eyes what you have, with that you can control time and space… I could say I lost my mind. But it's for you. And for that reason, I'd be able to loose everything I've got.

This was the first time I felt like I can't stand your gaze, and it burns my heart with flames. Something was on our tongues, but we couldn't find the right words. We lost in each others eyes and the time stopped again. There wasn't any word. There wasn't any move that could make us say or do something. Right here... Right now.

With you.

You reached my lips, I felt your heart beating. From behind you pulled me closer, like someone would separate us.

I felt something wet on my shirt… I stopped and touched your cheek with one of my hand. I felt tears flowing down your face. My eyes were looking back from yours. I was able to read from your eyes... You would die to stop the time and be with me... God, if you cry I'm going to break inside...

Then it suddenly hit me.

**You're leaving.** Maybe I never see you again. Days would pass more slowlier than before. And all we can do is waiting for the chance to write letters every single time. And maybe… We will see each other again if you didn't forget me, or you don't have a lovely husband on your side.

I felt your warm body on me again and my mind returned to my body. I realised it's too late to worry about this now.

You said, you don't wanna go. I felt your voice so lifeless. I could feel your pain in my bones. I couldn't stand it longer than you.

The fact that I can't hold you in my arms in the mornings, or I can't hear your remarks… They took a piece of my life away…

But I wasn't able to tell you this.

You know, I was never good about things like this. But you knew it from my glances and my touches, didn't you?

I lifted your chin a bit and kissed you. It was more than words. More, than everything else. It was perfect.

When I broke the kiss you started to breath slowly.

It was like an eternity.

But it had to end sometime.

Every little mistake I've done, every moment I spent to watch the sky lazyly… it wasn't a mistake.

It wasn't a mistake, that I got to know you. It wasn't a mistake, that I fell in love with you.

The mistake was, that I didn't realise it in time.

But there is no power what can forbid me to see you as you're walking by, or smiling me…

We have to live in the present. The future is still coming…

And I'll never forget you. You know it.

Love is strange. Love makes men behave as women wants...Tch, seriously... God, you're quite a matchmaker, aren't you...

For what it's worth...

Oh... I just realised something.

...

That was the first dance with _you_.

**

* * *

**

A/N

_I wrote this one-shot some months ago, and it was so sweet in hungarian so I decided to translate it.^^_

_I hope, I didn't have tons of mistakes- I tried to write correctly /: _

_So I really hope you liked it /it won't be a second-shot though... I wanted to write one, but I changed my mind._

_Reviews are always appreciated and I'll give you a virtual cookie ^^_

_**~~~kiss**_

P.S.: it was damn hard to translate... Hungarian is a really complex language. -.-


End file.
